


Netflix and Chill

by IzzyBellaWella (alysanemormont)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysanemormont/pseuds/IzzyBellaWella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss thought everyone knew what Netflix and Chill meant. Apparently not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

Peeta Mellark had to be the most irritating guy she’d ever met. Everyone knew ‘Netflix and chill’ meant ‘I’m horny, let’s fuck’, right?

Not him apparently.

Since the day he’d sat next to her in the lecture theatre in first year, Katniss had been unable to get him off her mind. He was any girl’s wet dream - member of the feminist society and wrestling club, somehow both charming and one of the nicest guys you could meet, yet also ridiculously hot. Best of all, he always bought the best baked goods Katniss had ever tasted to their study groups, and even saved her extra cheese buns to take home with her.

They’d been friends for a while when Katniss realised it wasn’t just friendship that made her insides squirm and her face light up whenever he walked in the room. Or made her practically drool over his arse whenever he bent down to pick something up. Or get lost in the blue of his eyes and the huskiness of his voice.

Nope, she was into Peeta Mellark, and she was in deep. Fuck.

It had been Jo who had suggested that she should just invite him round for Netflix and Chill and jump him. It made sense – everyone knew what was meant by that, and it would have made her feelings on him pretty clear. Katniss was no good with words, not like he was. Her actions spoke far louder than the waffle that came out of her mouth. She’d sent him texts with that bloody winky face emoji just to make sure - but no, apparently Peeta had not got the message.

She didn’t even have a Netflix account the first time she’d invited him round - it was just a figure of speech, wasn’t it? When he’d told her he really wanted to watch the first episode of some new Netflix original show, she’d hurriedly subscribed to the service whilst he was in the toilet. At the end of the evening, after watching several episodes of some crap she had hardly paid attention to, he’d left with a smile and an all too brief hug, leaving behind an increasingly sexually frustrated Katniss.

God, she’d tried everything. Orange is the New Black – she’d heard how hot it was meant to be, but watching prison lesbians have sex hadn’t got him in the mood. Neither had some indie film which was more like a soft-core porno, or an action film where everyone was all sweaty, the women were scantily clad and people spent the whole thing blowing shit up. She’d even put on some stupid horror film and grabbed his hand during the scary bits, but he hadn’t made any move on her even when she was snuggling into his side for comfort.

2 months in, and their movie sessions were just as platonic as they were at the start. Why was she paying £6 a month for Netflix to not get her laid?

She wasn’t paying any attention to whatever was playing on the TV, instead watching Peeta as he watched the screen. He seemed oblivious to her gaze, and so peaceful it was infuriating. Could he not feel the tension in the room? She was so on edge she felt like she was about to explode.

“What is your problem, Mellark?” she snapped suddenly, slamming her hand down on the sofa beside her.

“Huh?” He startled, turning towards her with a bemused expression. The look of innocent confusion on his face made her even more enraged, and she threw the cushion resting on her lap towards him, exasperated.

“What do I have do for you to get the message?!”

“What are you even talking about, Katniss? What message?” he asked, pushing himself up off the sofa and turning to look at her.

“I invited you round for Netflix and Chill, Peeta…how do you not know what Netflix and Chill means? Everyone knows what it means! My baby sister knows what it means!”

His mouth widened comically. “Are you serious, Katniss?!” Peeta ran his hand through his hair, a sudden look of realisation dawning on his face.

“I’ve been waiting for you to get with me for months, Peeta! Months!”

He began to laugh – at first, a small chuckle, but then a giggle that began to spread until it was a belly-aching chortle as he collapsed back down on the sofa. Well, at least he hadn’t stormed out in disgust.

“It’s not funny!” she pouted, folding her arms at him. “Why are you laughing at me?”

With a final giggle he sat up and grinned at her.

“Oh my god. Katniss, you’re pretty much the purest person I know. I thought when you said Netflix and chill, you meant Netflix and chill. Not, y’know, Netflix and chill.”

“I’m not 12 Peeta, I’m not pure. I knew what I was saying.” She snapped at him.

“I can’t believe this.” He ran his fingers through his hair again, and reached out a hand to her. “When the girl of my dreams asked me to come round, I didn’t want to mess it up. I’d never be able to have a onetime thing with you and then leave you alone. I really like you Katniss.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer towards her. “I really like you too Peeta, don’t you get it? Could you not tell? I want me and you to be, like, a thing. Seriously.”

He moved his hand to her face, cradling her jaw. “Well, I guess I see that now.” He whispered, leaning in towards her.

Their mouths met, initially in an awkward joining of teeth and lips before morphing into a more natural rhythm. She moved her hands down his arms, the strong muscles of his back, before pulling him even closer, wanting to feel the warmth of his body pressed against hers. Their tongues moved in sync against one another, relishing the feel of discovering the other’s mouth.

It felt better than she ever could have imagined.

Katniss didn’t know how long they lay on her sofa, just kissing, but however long it was, it was certainly not long enough. She didn’t see how she could ever get bored of this, the warm feeling that spread throughout her body from the touch of his lips to her, down to where her feet were intertwined with his.

“We’ve wasted these past few months on films when we could have been doing this.” she mumbled into his mouth. He pulled away from her, looking down at her with a flirtatious grin.

“Well, why don’t we just continue to, errr, chill and then take it from there?” He winked at her.

“Just as long as I don’t have to watch anymore this of this crap, I’m good with that.” She laughed, pulling him back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you to Jessa for organising PiP - although I've not been able to to contribute as much as I would have liked, I've loved reading everything this fandom has to offer.
> 
> I'd love to hear any feedback or comments you have, or if you want to check me out on tumblr I'm alysanemormont (:


End file.
